As is well known in the art, handguns, e.g., pistols, come in a variety of manufactured sizes, e.g., some referred to as full-size, compact and sub-compact. A magazine containing rounds of ammunition is inserted in a magazine well formed in the grip of the pistol. Magazines are manufactured in different sizes in accordance with the size of the handgun as well as in accordance to the number of rounds that the magazine holds, such that the floor plate of the magazine is generally flush with the bottom of the grip. There is an industry which has been created around the provision of replacement magazine base plates. Replacement base plates can be purchased from companies such as VICKERS TACTICAL, STRIKE INDUSTRIES, and BROWNELLS that carry many types of options for replacement base plates. The available replacement baseplates focus mainly on enhancing the ergonomics of the magazine loading and reloading process. The addition of the mounting clip onto the magazine that allows the magazine to be carried in various different positions alleviates the need to carry an extra magazine pouch.